The HMG proteins are generally thought to be specifically found in structurally active regions of chromatin. Yeast is thought to be either 100 percent or close to 100 percent structurally active. Our laboratory has found HMG proteins in yeast and we are currently engaged in trying to localize them in the chromatin.